Upendi
After a crazy day with Timon and Pumbaa, Ratchet looks over the horizon, believing that he might have a chance. Sasha stands by his side. Kiva: Good love.. Raine: True. They have been together for almost seven months.. Kiva: Sweet. Genis: Do you think they should..? Raine: You're not falling for that rumor, are you? Kiva: This is love at first sight. Genis: I know, I know. Raine: If you're thinking about this 'Ratchet's proposal' rumor, it was too soon! Kiva: I agree. Genis: Okay, I'm sorry. Raine: It's alright. Maybe someday, they should. - Meanwhile, Ratchet and Sasha watched over the stars. Sasha: I really hope my strategy works out well.. Ratchet: Me too. So far, it was a good start. Sasha: Amazing.. The stars looks so beautiful when the sky's so clear.. Ratchet: Yeah.. Kinda feels like in space. Sasha: True. I have a request for you, sweetie. Ratchet: What is it? Sasha: As soon as we are done here, I got a feeling that we should rescue another princess in Enchanted Dominion. Ratchet: That's where Maleficent lives, right? Sasha: Yes. And that will make the princess, who also lives here, an easy target. Ratchet: I guess you're right. Do we have a name for the next princess? Sasha: Yes. Her name's Aurora. Ratchet: Like the wind.. Cool.. - Suddenly, Raine, Genis and Kiva come joined Ratchet and Sasha. Raine: Mind if we joined you two? Sasha: Of course. - The trio seat next to Ratchet and Sasha and watched the stars together. Kiva: Those stars look pretty.. Sasha: It sure does. Genis: What are you two talking about earlier? Kiva: One of the 'Seven Hearts'? Ratchet: Yeah. Let's see.. Both Jasmine and Belle are already saved, so.. Sasha: The next person is Aurora. Genis: Woah.. That name sounds amazing.. Kiva: Yeah. Sasha: We're considering that we should help her as soon as we're done here. Kiva: I know. - Meanwhile, Kiara and Kovu are watching the stars as well. Kovu begins to wonder if Scar's up there. They got up and cuddle each other. Far away from them, Nala asked Simba to give Kovu a chance. Ratchet and the group returns to Kiara and Kovu. Kovu: Guys, I have something to you. I was-- - Suddenly, Rifiki suddenly pops up from every corner. Kiva: Hey, Rifiki. Kovu: W-- Who was that? Kiara: Ahh... Friend in the family. Kiva: Yeah. - Rifiki lures both Kovu and Kiara into a special spot. Before that, Kiara looks behind her and finds the gang confused. Ratchet: Are you sure you guys will make it back alright? Kiara: Yeah, we will be okay. - Suddenly, Ratchet's communicator was ringing. He picks it up and finds Angela. Angela: I assume the day went well? Kiva: That's right. Angela: Great job. Anyway, I have some new information on three worlds. Kiva: Well, let's hear it. Angela: It'll be a whole lot easier to show you. I already send the dropship for pick-up. Ratchet: Great. We'll see you in the starship. - Kiara and Kovu follows Rifiki's lead and have a great night of their lives, while learning the word, and the singing that goes with it - Upendi. Meanwhile, Ratchet and the group heads back to the starship and finds Angela in the bridge. Angela: Perfect timing. Check this out.. - Angela opens a star chart, selecting three worlds, and shows them the main problem. Angela: From the smallest darkness to the biggest, these worlds are in a big mess. I'm giving you guys a chance to pick one world, so we can find out more about them. Kiva, you go first. Kiva: I pick the 'sleeping beauty' world. Angela: Alright. - Angela picked Enchanted Dominion and the gang sees a grewsome turn. Maleficent has not only cursed Aurora, but her heart is somehow stolen, locked away into the Forbidden Mountain. Prince Phillip was also locked away by her perpose, leaving him without a 'happily ever after'. After watching this, Terra feels troubled. Kiva: Oh, man... Poor Aurora.. Ratchet: Everything okay, Terra? Terra: In the past, I was tricked to follow a dark path. And now, I will set this right. Kiva: I'll say, Maleficent will pay for this! Angela: I doubt that 'The Mistress of All Evil' herself won't be alone.. Kiva: Seems right.. Sasha: What about Neverland? Peter Pan might need our help. Angela: That place has less darkness than Enchanted Dominion. Are you sure you want to see the change there? Sasha: I'm certain of it. Kiva: Okay, sounds fair. Angela: As you wish, then. - Angela picks Neverland and sees distress across the island. Captain Hook has captured Peter Pan and the Lost Boys for revenge, while a girl got herself lost in the forest and was chased down by a huge croc. After seeing this, Sasha feels a bit worried. Sasha: This is..impossible.. Ratchet: Whatever's going on in there, we should investigate this world further and this girl recently popped up. Sasha: Agreed. Kiva: What about the third world? Angela: Well, I'll tell you. Narnia is overrun and Tachyon rules that world with total ease. He already knows that we can't win this. He's right, for a reason. His army is massive, way too many to fight normally. Kiva: Then that means, all three worlds are in darkness! Angela: To make this simple, yes they are. Ratchet: Is there any way to restore balance to these worlds? Kiva: Well, we need to make sure war doesn't happened or the Pride Lands are going to suffer in darkness. Angela: Hold on a second.. - Angela calculated the light balance and knows what to do next. Angela: Kiva, I think you're up to something! If we can save the Pride Lands, that light will split and directed into two worlds - Enchanted Dominion and Neverland. Kiva: Cool! Angela: However, Narnia is going to be a lot harder to crack. Kiva: Well, that's a bummer.. Angela: Think of it, this way.. The light, like the Pride Lands, is a path that leads to many worlds than just one. Kiva: Sounds fair. Ratchet: Uhh.. Meaning? Clank: It means the splitted paths should be connected to Narnia if we're going to face Tachyon. Angela: Clank's right. The best course of action is travel to these two worlds, once we finish things up here. Sasha: Starting with Kovu and Kiara. Kiva: Right. - The gang agreed and decided to head back out to sleep inside the lion's den as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes